1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to an apparatus for the magnetic treatment of fluid which is structured to align minerals contained within a fluid flow stream such that the treated fluid will be purified and will have increased productivity in processes which utilizes the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general concept of magnetically treating fluids is widely known and has been readily used for extended periods of time. Such wide spread use is evidence through the substantial number of patents relating to the magnetic treatment of fluids. These patents include the references to McGrath, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,759, Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,932, Huntley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,471, Kulish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,498, Mach, U.S. Pat. 4,167,480, Van Gorp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,719 and O'Meara, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,984. All of these referenced patents utilize magnets either in a water stream or disposed around a fluid conduit through which the water will pass. However, due to the complex nature of magnetic fields and the supreme importance of the orientation of magnets relative to a water flow, the devices of the prior art are limited in their degree of effectiveness due to the structure and orientation of the magnets which they employ. As a result, there is still a need for an apparatus which will magnetically treat fluids, especially water, so as to increase the efficient and effective use of the fluid well beyond accepted levels.
The device of the present invention is structured with magnetic sources in a specific orientation and configuration relative to a fluid flow path so as to achieve substantially unexpected and effective results regarding the treatment of water and other fluids such as natural gas. In the area of technology relating to magnetic fields and the like the precise structure and orientation of magnetic sources is crucial with each varying configuration providing very different results, the results being viewed through the properties exhibited by the treated fluid during use. No device of the related art includes the configuration recited in the present invention.